


Love is just another mask of death

by snowynight



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Cain knows more than anyone the cost of love, but like his father, he's willing to damn the world for hope.(AU that Cain and Riff both survive after a costly demonic deal)





	Love is just another mask of death

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

Love, Love! How much evil was done in your name? Cain thought when he begged Dirk to stay. Why? Why should another life be forsaken in the name of the tyranny of love?

> “Oh, my sister's calling me. I have to go... Well then, I guess I'll see you...!” Dirk said when he joined his sister in the embrace of death.
> 
> Back then he still had naive hope for life. He now knew better.

“Love is strong as death; jealousy is cruel as the grave.” The ancient myths were upfront about the destruction love wrought. Zephyrus crushed fine Hyacinth’s head because Hyacinth only had eyes for Apollo. Hades kidnapped Persephone and branded her with death, but man still willingly becomes its slave. More recently, his father’s diseased love destroyed and ruined so many people’s lives for a lunatic dream.

Cain thought love was beyond him until Riff came to his life. He once told Riff that he would die if Riff left him, and he was being serious. Riff brought sound and colour into his life, allowing an invisible abused child to feel warmth for the first time.

He would never let Riff go, now that Riff fought through claws of the abyss to return to his life..

The smell of lily and sulphur overwhelmed Cain enough for him to sprout a headache. A pair of now familiar cold boney hands smoothed over his scalps, igniting a smile on his face. Cain leaned into the touch, let the sensation washed over his burden.

The underworld was greedy for any souls it claimed. Lancelot must pay the Charon with his honour and exchange his place with the imprisoned queen. Orpheus only joined Eurydice when he was torn to pieces. Demeter's formidable motherly love defied the gods and won her daughter back, but her daughter still forever bore the mark of death. Cain was aware of all that, but he still took the deal for Riff.

Cain looked down from the window at the London citizens on the street, marching with blank eyes and bloody shadows, waiting for his command to bring hell to the Earth. At the end Cain was his father’s son, damning the world for his obsession, but as long as Riff was by his side, he would bear the cross forever.


End file.
